Birthday Kisses
by death by computer addiction
Summary: For all the characters with bithday,which I suspect is alot,I shall write a fic! And each smexy guy will get a kiss! So who's birthday do we have here? Shin! Some Shin love be comin' Yays:DDDDD Warning Shonen ai
1. Sakuraba March 3rd!

DBCA-Yo all! Welcome to my series of Birthday fics! And yes _all_ know(people I care enough about to write something for them) guy will have a fic written for them! If I remember... Which I _so_ will!

Skitz- _cough_**not**_cough_

DBCA- Be nice! Anyway, on with the fic! Disclaimer.

Cras- Do you _really_ want to know what DBCA would do with ES21? I thought not.

Enjoy!

Sakuraba checked his watch as he reached the top of the hill. Takami had said to meet him there at five and it was about 5:10. _'Where is he? Maybe he got dragged into another fangirl meeting.'_ He cringed. He was forced into one and barely escaped with his clothes intact.

'_It's getting late maybe I should head home. Plus mom made that giant cake for my birthday. She'll kill me if I'm not there. Besides, I can just ask him what he wanted tomorrow at practice…' _As he turned to leave he collided with a very sweaty Takami.

"Sorry-pant- Saku-gasp-raba." He took a deep breath. "Sorry I kinda got caught up in a…meeting…"

"Fangirls?"

"…Yeah…_But_ on a more important note…" Takami blushed and pulled something from behind his back. It was a bouquet of lilacs. "I wanted to give these to you." Sakuraba cradled them to his chest.

The receiver looked down to hide his flushed face. "Arigato Takami-san…"

Takami pulled him into a hug and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder. He pressed his lips near Sakuraba's ear and whispered tentatively as if speaking too loudly would shatter the moment with his love.

"Happy Birthday."

Sakuraba smiled as Takami pulled him in for a kiss. He wouldn't be able to celebrate with his family, But it didn't really matter to him.

'_Birthday kisses are better than any cake after all.'_

* * *

A/N- Well there you have it! I personally think it's acceptable, but I also think the food they serve in the cafateria is real..._so _I _really _need your imput!

So if you like it or hate it you do, just press the button and REVIEW!


	2. Musashi April 2nd!

DBCA- Yo all! Guess what the day I wrote this is/was. It was/is Musashi's B-Day!! This one's shorter since...well...I CAN'T WRITE MUSASHI!! There now I said it are you proud of me?

Skitz-Umm...this is kinda funny looking...

DBCA-Oh yeah...The new document upload thingy looks funny so I'm sorry for any mistakes in format...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA probably doesn't even own her _socks_ let alone a manga/anime.

Enjoy!

Musashi twitched. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing like this was supposed to be remotely _possible._ And yet here _it_ was. _It_ was in his room. _It _was dressed in skin tight black leather. _It _just so happened in his room, dressed this way, at 10 o'clock at night, and all on April 2nd. No way was this a coincidence.

Had it been April Fools Day Musashi would've checked for the people behind the door ready to shout, "April Fools!!" But, as it was not, he didn't look _too_ deeply in to it. Especially as the devil in black, known as Hiruma, stalked over to him.

"Hiruma, the hell are you doing in my house this late at night? On second thought, I'm not sure if I want to know..."

Hiruma smirked and pulled Musashi down to eye level, "I'm just here to wish you a Happy. Fucking. Birthday."

The blond crushed their lips together, his lips hungrily enticing the other to participate. Musashi pushed Hiruma against the wall and utterly molested him.

Musashi decided as he looked at the blond(who was now panting on his bed) that, at least on his birthday, he really didn't care what laws of physics were broken. The main law being Hir-uke.

* * *

A/N-Like I said awefully short, but hey you get what you get! So for being able to write something at all can I have a cookie?

And if you really want me to go 'Woo-hoo' you could be extra super nice and drop me a Review!


	3. Taki April 10th!

DBCA- Hey all!! You guys here to give Taki some love? Well...I kinda didn't so don't get your hopes up...

Skitz- No kiding you didn't even give him a pairing!

Cras-Come on who would _you_ pair him up with?! Disclaimer!

Skitz- She owns a Sena Bat but I don't think that counts.

Enjoy...

Taki spun around in the clubhouse where he decided his birthday would take place. _'I'm a genius at choosing locations!! '_ He was exited, today was his birthday and everybody would be there. He was 150 sure!! So, when 6 o'clock came around and nobody else, he was disappointed.

"Arienai!!"

Suzuna entered with a stack of messy white letters.

"Aniki, what's with all these letters? They were all on your desk."

Taki blinked, once, twice, twice and a half…

"Aniki!"

"My Sister! Why do you have all my invitations! Oh, I get it; you just don't want to share your big bro-"

Suzuna proceeded to kill her brothers back, "Baka! Baka! Baka! You never sent them!"

Taki blinked, "Arienai…then no one's coming…"

Suzuna felt pity for him, "Well you can always reschedule…" She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Until then it's just you and me."

Taki perked up…and then Suzuna knocked him out.

"And now it's just me!"

* * *

A/N- Yeah I know it sucks but I can't write Taki! My poor over-developed brain can't think that stupid!! But, hey I did manage to give him a kiss...so all in all I'm not to emo-ized by this..

Be nice and nice me a review?


	4. Riku April 20th

DBCA-Yay! Riku!! And for that one reviewer who noticed, yes I didn't post this on his birthday...I kinda didn't know when his birthday was...

Cras-FAIL!! Epic FAIL!!

DBCA- Wha'evs Disclaimer!

Skitz- She is poor and ownes nothing.

Enjoy!!

Riku hated cats. They were evil spawns of SATEN, the anti-Christ, a wolf in sheep's clothing, to him at least; to him they never did anything but scratch him up and hiss. Even his boyfriend's cat didn't like him! Well that cat didn't like _anyone_, but still!

All these were Riku's thoughts on cats…well up until this moment. Because at this very moment his boyfriend stood in front of him in a very _anti_-anti-cat way, his little, innocent, _pure_ Sena-chan was scantily clad with short brown shorts, a tail poking out the back, with, god help him, _neko ears!_ Riku drooled at the sight.

"Ne, Riku…" his boyfriend whispered.

Riku gulped as his boyfriend sauntered towards him.

"…do you think I'm _cuuuute_…?"

Riku stuttered a 'yes' as Sena leaned against him. He felt his bed against the back of his knees and couldn't help but want to flip their positions and be pushing Sena into the bed.

Sena looked up at Riku with starry eyes, "…am I pretty…?"

Riku took a deep breath and answered 'yes' as Sena lied between his les on the bed very purposely teasing his boyfriend.

Sena traced his finger on Riku's chest, "…But, Sena thought Riku hated pretty kitty cats… "

Riku could barely even answer, "No…very like…_really_ like kitty…"

Sena grinned triumphantly and kissed the other runner passionately. Riku shuttered into the kiss; he had waited _way_ too long for this. He took no time in flipping them and pinning Sena to the bed. Sena smirked to himself, the plan was working. Nothing was heard but screams and moans for the rest of the night.

It wasn't until just before midnight that the spiky haired brunet said the words he had waited all day to say, "Happy Birthday."

Riku smiled. He finally got a kitten's love. All in all it was a very good birthday.

* * *

A/N- Yeah well that kinda sucked, but my muse died after the first word soooooo...well so nothing really but still I would be honored if you REVIEWED!!


	5. Tetsuma May 15th

DBCA- Yo! I'm back! Aren't you glad somebody was born today so you can read my beautiful writing?!

Skitz-Boooooo!!

DBCA- Shut _up! _So okay, I tried writing in present tense during part of this...It didn't really work, so I'm sorry for that... Anyway, without further waiting...here's the disclaimer!!

Cras- Not owning ES21 keeps DBCA up at night.

Enjoy!

Tetsuma loved to look. He loved to look at his team and feel proud that he was apart of something so great. He loved to look at the bleachers and see all the fans cheering them to victory. But the thing he liked to look at the most was Kidd.

To him Kidd was the most amazing thing. Ever since they first met Tetsuma was fascinated with him. Fascinated in the way his hair blew under his hat in the way his lean muscles rippled when he shot a pass.

But what fascinated Tetsuma the most was Kidd's lips. Whenever Kidd gave an order or even spoke, Tetsuma couldn't help but look at his soft lips. At first Tetsuma panicked, why was he thinking about his best friend this way? Why was he thinking these thoughts that society would condemn him for?

Finally he decided he just wouldn't tell anyone. He would continue to watch the quarter back. After all who would notice him staring at Kidd's lips? Or any part of Kidd at all?

That is his logic as he stares at Kidd today. And his stare is filled with so much longing, he actually misses a route. Kidd stares at Tetsuma with something unnameable in his eyes as he calls him off the field.

Once again Tetsuma panics. Did Kidd catch him? Did he not? If he did would he be disgusted? Could he possibly…feel the same way? Tetsuma shook his head it was useless thinking right now. They stop by the club house. Kidd looks up at Tetsuma.

"You were distracted today."

Tetsuma nods.

"Why?"

Tetsuma looks down.

Kidd sighs and puts his hands on Tetsuma's shoulders.

"I think I can help."

He leans up and presses his lips against Tetsuma's. Tetsuma reacts instantly and pulls Shien closer. When they finally break away, Shien stays close, leaning against Tetsuma completely.

After a moment a silence the most beautiful thing comes from Shien's lips.

"I love you, Happy Birthday"

* * *

A/N- Okay so I read throught this, and I have decided. It isn't made of pure fail. Which makes me a happy little girl!!

Of course my opinion doesn't matter a much as ya'lls so I'd love hear ya'll! :Code for- PLEASE REVIEW:


	6. Agon Unsui May 31st

DBCA- Yes! I wrote it! I wrote it!! Finally an Agon Unsui under my belt!

Skitz- Stop your talking and post this already! You have a party to get to in like 30 minutes!!

DBCA- Ohhhhh, crap Well-then-I-have-to-make-this-quick-DISCLAIMER!

Cras-No Ownage!!

Enjoy!

Unsui and never had a birthday party even when people begged him to, or tried to throw him a surprise party, he never relented. And, those rare times someone could miraculously surprise him with a birthday bash, he left after the first five minutes.

Some thought he was just shy. Others thought he was anti-social. Some even thought he was an alien that didn't understand the concept of 'parties,' and well at least that explained Agon. But Agon did something strange on his birthday too.

Agon never got girls on his birthday. It's not that they didn't come in fact due to his birthday they through themselves at his feet _more_. But never once did he accept one of them. They would pout, cry, seduce but to no avail. He would just leave with a 'I have better things to do'

The girls would always look after him wondering what they'd done wrong. Some thought they weren't pretty enough. Others thought Agon just wasn't _in the mood_. A few even had the gall to think Agon was _gay_.

Of course the twins had _real_ reasons for skipping the typical B-Day traditions. As they saw it there was only one way to spend their birthday. Together. They had been born together, so they should celebrate the anniversary of their birth together.

And they always celebrated alone. They believed that this day was only about them, no one else should be added to the equation. Which is why today, they sat in Agon's room while their parents partied down stairs.

Agon wrapped his arms around Unsui from behind, "Ne Unsui it's that time of year again."

Unsui shuttered at the feeling of his twins breath on his neck and turned in Agon's arms, "Yes it is."

No more words were spoken as Agon captured Unsui in a searing kiss. Agon guided Unsui to the bed and filled the night with their togetherness.

Their birthdays were only meant for them, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N- Yeah-ok-this-was-really-short-but-I-hope-you-liked-it! Oh-and-by-the-way-please-inform-me-of-anybodys-birthday-that-you-think-I-might-not-have-or-reivew/PM-me-for-the-ones-I-don't-have. Okay Bye!!


	7. Kakei June 6th

DBCA-Why 'ello all! I have decided that after this series is over, I am never _ever_ going to have anything to do with birthday parties _ever_ again. With that said Disclaimer!

Cras- If DBCA owned ES21 Kakei would've won the MPE award (Most Pretty Eyes)

Enjoy!

Kakei looked at the pointed hat in his hand, looked up, and _glared_. The team had decided to throw him a surprise party and, quite frankly he wasn't very surprised. Kobanzume had been avoiding him for almost three days. Ohira and Onishi had been to the store 5 more times than necessary and never had anything to show for their trips. But the thing that tipped him off the most was Mizumachi. The tall blonde had been grinning like a kid on crack. Of course with all the hints why did Kakei get caught in the birthday bash? Well it was for the same reason he did anything he didn't want to do. Mizumachi Kengo.

This morning the blonde had come into his room _through his window_, and asked personally if he would go to the 'surprise' party.

Kakei refused.

Mizumachi pouted.

Kakei refused.

Mizumachi stripped.

Kakei blinked and refused.

Mizumachi smirked.

Kakei backed away.

Mizumachi leaned in.

Kakei turned away.

Finally Mizumachi captured Kakei in a searing kiss. And Kakei couldn't say anything but 'yes.'

And now Kakei was stuck here listening to loud music and horrible singing. Whose bright idea was it to have his party at a karaoke bar anyways? He heard Onishi screech out a verse and wished he could be home, in bed, or ramming his head in to a wall, whatever worked. Apparently hearing his thoughts Mizumachi came over to cheer him up.

"Ne, Ne Kakei is you having fun?!"

Kakei glared.

Mizumachi pouted.

Kakei glared.

Mizumachi stripped.

Kakei, realizing where this was going, started to walk away. Alas Mizumachi realized where he was going and followed. Soon they both reached the roof and the endless starry sky above it. Kakei stared over the edge before Mizumachi turned him around and kissed him again. This time he lingered only a few centimeters away. He looked into Kakei's eyes and whispered the phrase that started the entire celebration.

_Happy Birthday…_

* * *

A/N- Yes I know not up to par especially after my Agon/Unsui but hey I just got out of school! I should be playing not typing! But, for you my faithful reviewers(who have been slacking off recently) I stay in my room and write.

So show your appreation and REVIEW!!


	8. Shin June 9th

DBCA- 'ello All This is DBCA updating as planned...kinda...

Skitz- Please, you jus' wanna go watch Criminal Minds -.-

DBCA- Only cause Reid's ADORABLE!!...!! So anyway, not up to par but hey, it's summer and I can't think...Disclaimer!!

Cras- She only owns the voices in her head...most of them at least

Enjoy!!

It wasn't that Shin was forgetful. After all he remembered many things, peoples bodies, times of practices, times of games, eating, breathing, running. The thing was, all the things he remembered were things _he_ deemed important. Which is how he ended up in this position.

Little Sena had run up to him while they were on their respective jogs and stopped him. Shin didn't even notice he wasn't moving anymore until Sena shoved something in his face. A present.

Shin picked it up and rose an eyebrow. Sena blushed and stuttered before finally speaking a coherent sentence.

"BIRTHDAY!…yours…" Well, coherent for him.

Shin still looked confused….his….birthday? His birthday was today? That wasn't possible…was it? He looked at the colorfully wrapped thing in his hands and 'dot dot dot'ed. With caution he started opening it…it was a wristband…with weird backwards letters on it.

Sena lifted the unwrapped wristband off Shin's hand and pulled it over Shin's hand and onto his wrist, and as the linebacker gazed down at the band on his wrist, Sena yanked on his arm jerking he taller boy down.

Sena lightly brushed his lips against Shin's. He smiled up at the stunned Shin and ran off the way he had come.

Shin looked after the boy until he was out of sight and then at the now inside out wristband. _When did he…?_ It didn't matter he decided. The letters were no longer backwards, and their message clear.

_Happy Birthday.

* * *

_

A/N- Originaly I meant to have each person in only one pairing...but well no one else went with Shin sooooooo, well Sena's b-day 'll be a bit difficult but that's a thought for later

Right now you should REVIEW!!


End file.
